elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Geirmund's Hall (Skyrim)
Description Geirmund's Hall is a location in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It is an ancient Nordic ruin, located east of Ivarstead, on the island in the middle of the lake. It is the burial grounds of Lord Geirmund, Arch-Mage of Windhelm, Lord Battlemage to King Harald. Sigdis Gauldurson is sealed here as an undead as punishment for betrayal and murder. He makes for an interesting boss fight at the end of the dungeon as he clones himself and uses Unrelenting Force shouts against you while he and his clones attack at range. Loot *A Petty Soul Gem, Potion of Waterbreathing, and a chest with some Gold can be found in a hidden underwater chamber of the first cavern. To open see walkthrough help. *Gauldur Blackbow - Enchanted bow that absorbs Magicka. *Gauldur Amulet Fragment - Amulet that increases Stamina by 30. *The Two-Handed skill book Words and Philosophy is located in the room with the boss chest on the exit path. *There is an expert chest in a small alcove if you drop down on the right before crossing the drawbridge. *Good place to gather the different mushrooms of Skyrim, as the cave is quite full of them. *A random soul gem can be found laying in a half-buried pot in front of an alter in the room just past Geirmund's corpse. Walkthrough Help *To access the hidden underwater chamber you must open the door by activating the Raised Stone underwater, immediately below the hole you just jumped down. *The door code is bird, fish, snake, fish. *There are two levers near the drawbridge. One visibly on the ground (trap) and one on the wall opposite the lever on the ground. The one on the wall drops the drawbridge. Enemies *Leveled Draugr Boss Fight *If the player uses a ranged weapon against Sigdis Gauldurson, it is likely to be disarmed after a shot or two, and may fall out of the map. To avoid losing a favored weapon, do not equip ranged weapons during the fight. (However, if the player can remain stealthed while using a ranged weapon, you will NOT be disarmed... attack at greatest range possible). *Your melee weapons also may be disarmed *The fight is quite easy. He will start spawning on small platforms with two fakes of himself. Take out a bow then duck behind Sigdis's casket to stay stealthed and they won't see you. You will be able to shoot spells or a bow over the casket. If you want to mele be prepared to be thrown around a lot. *If you believe that you can tell the real Sigdis apart from his clones by him moving back and forth along the platform, this is incorrect (because they all move), you can tell what two are his clones by looking closely and noticing that they have a light blue glow around them. Also, the real Sigis's helm will have horns and the clones do not. *To identify Sigdis: Deliver damage initially when he is coming out of his tomb. When he transports he will always spawn with two clones in the other two locations. A quick look at their health using your cursor shows only one doesn't have full health. This is the real Sigdis! Notes *Reyda's remains are NOT inside Geirmund's Hall. *There is not a shout to be learned inside here. Category:Skyrim: Locations